Fetiche
by marieta88
Summary: Le había echado de menos, y se lo demostré con creces... Lemon, NejiTen...


****

**Estoy viva!! Por si alguien lo dudaba... Casi un mes y medio sin subir nada... Gomen, en estas navidades escribiré, tendréis contis y sorpresitas ;)**

**Y vuelvo con fuerza, lemon!! Un NejiTen que surgió de una conversación de messenger con Rose... Si que ha dado para mucho una de nuestras perversiones...**

**Se lo dedico con mucho amor a mi amiga Vistoria, gran fanática de esta pareja, por preocuparse por mi y por sus maravillosos fics ^^ Y con muchos agradecimientos y besitos pervertidos a mis rubias (Rose-senpai e Ire-chan) por aguantar mis paranoias y ayudarme a corregir. Os amo!!**

**Sin más dilación disfrutar, del que creo que es, el mejor lemon que he escrito hasta la fecha...**

* * *

Las horas sin él cada día se hacen más eternas. Es como si la ausencia de su presencia alargara los minutos, y el libro que leo mientras él me mira, sin decir nada, se hace tedioso cuando él no me acompaña.

Me he vuelto dependiente de él hasta límites insospechables, e incluso tengo encendida la calefacción que no me hacía falta desde hace semanas. Como se nota la ausencia de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo…

Me dirijo a la cocina y picoteo el contenido del frigorífico, distraída, mientras maldigo mi mala suerte. No es justo que cuando una decide tomar un descanso de la ajetreada vida shinobi durante un mes, la Hokage reclame a tu hombre en una misión de una semana, ni que todas tus amigas estén demasiado ocupadas con sus novios o trabajos…

Hablando de amigas recordé el último día que salí con ellas, y como me habían obligado a comprar compulsivamente objetos totalmente superfluos y cantidades ridículas de ropa que jamás me pondría. Así que arrebañando los últimos restos de mis provisiones de helado de chocolate me dirigí a inspeccionar las bolsas que llevan tres días sin abrir encima de la butaca de mi habitación.

Camisetas, faldas y más complementos, me sorprendí a mi misma planteándome usar esas ropas algún día, se encontraban perfectamente ordenados en las primeras bolsas. Bendita Hinata.

La bolsa azul llena de maquillaje definitivamente se la regalaría a Ino sin siquiera molestarme en abrirla. Y había una última bolsa, una roja y pequeña, algo que no debí haber comprado…

Cojí la bolsa de las asas con el dedo meñique y me la llevé, sentándome en la cama. Saqué el contenido inspeccionándolo mientras una parte de mi cerebro se daba cuenta de lo ridícula que era aquella situación. Aquello era algo que no me pegaba en absoluto.

¿Tenten utilizando lencería fina? ¡Ja! Nadie lo creería… Y menos si inspeccionaran mis cajones llenos de ropa cómoda y funcional, nada de encajes, trasparencias o demás. Todo lo contrario a lo que sostenía en estos momentos entre mis manos. Aquella tela roja que me quedaría ceñida y terriblemente incomoda no era nada funcional, ya que enseñaba más que lo que tapaba, y lo que tapaba lo realzaba… ¿Necesitaba yo eso? Yo ya tenía al hombre más sexy de la aldea para mí, y jamás me había preocupado por arreglarme para él más allá de un brillo de labios y tacones. De todas formas mientras pensaba todo aquello me iba desvistiendo para probármelo, todas las mujeres tenemos ese toque absurdo que no hace hacer cosas idiotas para ver si podemos estar más bellas…

Me sorprendió el hecho de que aquella prenda no fuera nada incómoda, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo dando una sensación de desnudez, solo que desnuda la gravedad no permitiría que mis pechos se mantuvieran tan juntos y alzados. Ni mi trasero parecía tan… como decirlo sin parecer narcisista…Tan, ¿deseable? Me reí yo sola.

Fui poco a poco caminando hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero y me gusto lo que vi en él. Aunque faltaba un toque… Al final resultaría que abriría la bolsa azul.

No voy a negar que me divirtiera como una enana maquillándome y acicalándome para un hombre, pero en todo momento me repetía una y otra vez que aquello era absurdo. Al final rescaté unos tacones olvidados del fondo de mi armario…

Sí, vale, ahora parecía digna de protagonizar una película porno, y mi autoestima había subido dos puntos, pero, seguía estando sola y aburrida. Bufé y mi reflejo del espejo repitió el gesto de una mujer necesitada de calor y decorada como un pavo en navidad.

Agarré mi yukata rojo de encima de la cama y me lo puse por encima de mi atuendo de mujer fatal, pensé en deshacerme los moños, pero recodé que a él le gusta verme hacerlo. Casi me pegó una bofetada por tener ese pensamiento, aunque de todas formas no me deshice los moños…

Me abroché con fuerza el cinturón del yukata mientras dirigía una mirada crítica al desorden de mi casa. Es increíble la cantidad de porquería que soy capaz de almacenar en un par de días. Me entretuve los siguientes veinte minutos en ordenar aquel caos. Que ridículo debía ser verme vestida de aquella guisa mientras limpiaba el polvo… Cuando iba a vaciar el recogedor me tropecé con algo metálico, como no, un kunai tirado en el suelo. ¿Dónde había puesto yo el resto de mi arsenal? Bueno da igual, pensé mientras lo guardaba entre mis pechos. Que queréis que os diga, es un buen sitio…

Volví de la cocina y miré mi hogar satisfecha de mi trabajo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos justo en el momento que la ventana a mi espaldas se abría.

La brisa me trajo su olor y me giré ansiosa. Él estaba allí quitándose su máscara ambu al tiempo que soltaba su cabello recogido en una coleta. Le salte encima y él me sujeto del trasero riendo ante mis besos desesperados por todo su rostro.

-Yo también te he echado de menos pequeña-dijo él y su voz me sonó más sexy que nunca unida a su media sonrisa. Me incliné aun más para devorar su boca. Gemí de placer al sentir su sabor y la humedad de su lengua luchando contra la mía. Deje caer mis piernas por su cuerpo y comencé a lamer el pequeño trozo de su piel que el maldito traje ambu me permitía saborear.

-Echar de menos es decir poco, Hyuga-le contesté haciendo un mohín. Mi yukata se había soltado y pude sentir sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo, curiosos. Me sonrojé absurdamente y me abracé a él para que dejara de mirar. Neji volvió a besarme, esta vez con más urgencia, demostrándome que le había gustado lo que había visto y yo respondí gustosamente recorriendo con manos ávidas toda su anatomía. El maldito oxígeno me hizo parar aquel beso que se sentía como un pedazo de cielo.

-¿Acabas de llegar de la misión?-pregunté al observar algunos rotos en sus ropas normalmente inmaculadas-Deberías descansar…

-¿Te vistes así y luego pretendes que descanse? No seas loca mujer…-Neji dijo eso volviéndome a mirar como antes mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me sentí algo culpable por no dejarle descansar. Mínimamente culpable…

Ahora yo comencé un beso mientras ambos nos dirigíamos poco a poco hacía la habitación. Mordí sus labios mientras la excitación se iba apoderando de mi mente, y desabrochaba con ansias el chaleco y las armas de él. Le tiré contra el lecho y él me miró desde allí esperando a que comenzara la acción. Su pose chulesca me molestó y se me ocurrió como vengarme.

Le miré morbosamente y dirigí una mirada significativa hacia el cabecero de la cama. Él puso una cara de disgusto que intentaba ocultar la excitación que le producía aquella posibilidad.

A mi no me engañas con tu actitud pasiva Neji Hyuga, se que eres un pervertido.

Sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento dejé caer mi yukata lentamente por mi cuerpo, y con una valentía desconocida en mi, me atreví a contornearme para él, que me observaba con una ceja levantada y gesto de interés controlado, aunque otras partes de su anatomía demostraban lo que aquello se excitaba…

Sonreí con dulzura y me mordí el labio inferior mientras iba deshaciendo mi peinado poco a poco. Solté mis moños y dejé que mi cabello castaño cayera desordenado sobre mis hombros y rostro.

Sujeté cada una de las cintas con las que antes lo había sostenido en mi boca, y me abalancé, literalmente, sobre Neji. Él me sujeto con ambas manos, intentando tocar el máximo de mi piel, perdiendo totalmente la compostura, y yo estuve a punto de ceder, pero me repuse y negué con un dedo mientras le empujaba contra el cabecero.

Quité una de las cintas de mi boca, con un gesto sensual previamente estudiado, y le sujeté una de las muñecas con fuerza, atándola al metal.

-Con una basta-dijo él con voz profunda y yo negué ahora con la cabeza y sujeté el otro brazo poniendo premeditadamente mis pechos sobre su cara. Aseguré bien las ataduras mientras él lamía unos de mis pechos tanto como le permitía la tela. Debió enfadarle este hecho, ya que mordió mi piel con fuerza haciendo que se me escapara un gritito, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer.

El caso es que aquello me encendió sobre manera, y comencé a descender lentamente por su cuerpo, buscando devolverle la jugada. Me molestaba su ropa y no podía quitársela por las ataduras, así que recurrí al kunai que antes me había guardado. Su cara cuando lo saqué fue de foto, entre la perversión y el pánico.

Desgarré la camisa sin miramientos y pude por fin disfrutar del pecho pálido y fuerte que me volvía loca. Neji no era especialmente musculoso y eso me gustaba, cada centímetro de su piel blanca estaba hecho para ser mi vicio. Disfruté lamiendo y mordiendo por doquier mientras observaba su cara y me sentía terriblemente poderosa ante los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su boca. Me acomodé sobre él y nos miramos a los ojos, él me retaba continuar y yo acepté gustosa. Me eché los cabellos hacía atrás y recorrí todo su torso desde el cuello dejando un rastro húmedo de mis besos. Desabroché su pantalón y deslicé sus pantalones hasta más debajo de las rodillas. Dejé que mi rostro oscilara a centímetros de su entrepierna mientras mis cabellos rozaban su piel, tragué saliva.

-Sube ahora mismo-ordenó él con voz seca. Yo sonreí, sabía que a Neji no le gustaba aquello, que le desesperaría el hecho de recibir placer sin poder devolverlo, el hecho de no poder hacerme sucumbir ante él. Accedí a su deseo, pero antes deposité un beso sobre la abultada tela. Neji emitió el gemido más sexy que había oído en mi vida.

Ahora besé su vientre, lamiendo los surcos de sus músculos, mordiendo en las zonas que sabía que le harían volver loco de placer. Mi mano volvió a encontrar el kunai sobre el colchón y no pude evitar volver a utilizarlo, repasando las líneas de su cuerpo con su filo, ejerciendo la presión justa para no cortarle, dejando marcas como arañazos en su piel blanca. Me encantaba aquello, quizás fuera algo fetichista. Muchas veces, antes de que él correspondiera mi pasión, me había imaginado en aquella situación, teniendo a Neji Hyuga sometido a mis deseos…

-Hazlo si lo deseas-dijo en ese momento Neji y por un momento no supe a que se refería. Hasta que me di cuenta que cada vez estaba haciendo más fuerza, y había provocado una marca rosada en el costado de él, casi sangrante. Mi mano reaccionó sola y ejerció la suficiente presión como para hacer que una gota de sangre cayera desde sus costillas hasta el colchón. Sin pensarlo seguí el curso de la sangre con el dedo y me lo llevé a la boca. Él sabor de su sangre me excitó hasta un punto en el que creí volverme loca.

Neji tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y parecía expectante y nada incómodo ante la idea de los cortes. Hice uno pequeño en su pectoral derecho y llevé allí mi boca, besando y lamiendo como si quisiera sanarle, llena de lujuria. Repetí el proceso varias veces, descendiendo de nuevo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo. Allí hice un surco largo pero estrecho y poco profundo, convencida de que no le dejaría marca, y el contraste del rojo de la sangre contra su piel me agradó más que nunca.

-Sube-repitió de nuevo cuando yo lamía la herida de lado a lado. No tenté a la suerte y le obedecí, parecía muy desesperado, y yo no soy una persona cruel…

Cuando nuestros rostros volvieron a estar a la misma altura él me beso posesivamente, mordiendo mis labios haciéndolos sangrar, dándome a probar mi propia medicina. El sentir a Neji bebiendo mi sangre era una sensación sumamente placentera por encima del dolor que aquello pudiera provocar.

Él abandonó mi boca bajando lentamente por mi rostro, mordió mi barbilla y todo el contorno de mi cara, para después quedarse en mi cuello, depositando besos húmedos, haciéndome gemir de placer…

Así yo encima de él, nuestros sexos se rozaban por encima de la tela y cuando Neji comenzó a morder la sensible zona de mis hombros yo me frotaba contra él como perra en celo, queriendo sentirle en mí…

No se en que momento él se soltó de sus ataduras, poco me importó entonces, pero agradecí que tomara el control de la situación. Me agarró de la cintura y me empujó quedando él sobre mí, casi al borde de la cama. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos, los dos consumidos por el deseo de sentirnos juntos, enamorados…

-Neji…-gemí cuando él volvió a mi cuello, marcándolo, hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, succionándolo. Me desesperaba tenerle encima de mí y no sentirle dentro, lo quería ya, pero sabía que ahora él tomaría su revancha.

Miró mis ojos suplicantes con una sonrisita de superioridad y llevó uno de sus largos dedos a mi rostro acariciando lentamente cada milímetro de mi piel, delineando el contorno de mis labios, recorriendo mi cuello… Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del sinfín de sensaciones que uno solo de sus dedos provocaba en mí. Ahora él acariciaba mis senos por encima de la tela, le sentí inclinarse sobre mi pensando que me iba a besar, y grité al sentirle desgarrar la tela con los dientes. El kunai que todavía sostenía en mi mano derecha cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras Neji destrozaba mi atuendo disponiéndose a tomar mi piel sin ningún miramiento.

Su boca contra mi piel me provocaba sensaciones desconocidas con un Neji tan salvaje, que tomaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo marcando y manipulando a su antojo, sabiendo que le pertenecía y estaba totalmente rendida ante él. Intentaba aferrarme a su cuerpo, pero solo conseguí agarrarle de la larga melena. Cuando él mordió uno de mis pezones, con deliberada fuerza, jalé fuertemente su cabello con un jadeó de placer y él miro mi expresión con satisfacción. Yo conseguí enfocar sus ojos y le rogué, sin palabras, que continuara. Él sonrió con malicia antes de bajar por mi vientre, besándolo, y supe que no iba a ser tan benevolente conmigo como yo lo había sido con él.

Quitó los últimos jirones de la prenda, y me obligó, sin demasiado esfuerzo, a separar las piernas, quedando a su merced. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a las sábanas, mientras sus dedos exploraban mi interior, tentando, localizando las zonas que me hacían enloquecer de placer, haciéndome temblar… Me hastiaba que Neji fuera tan calculador hasta en momentos como aquel. De repente paró y mi queja quedo ahogada por un gemido de placer cuando noté su lengua en mi intimidad, recorriéndola hambrienta, jugando con mi esencia… No pude evitar incorporarme, intentando sujetar su cabeza, aferrándome a sus cabellos de nuevo.

-Neji...-susurré por enésima vez y tiré de él obligándole a subir. Nuestros labios se encontraron al tiempo que nuestros cuerpo, desesperados, se unían por fin formando un solo uno junto a nuestras almas y mentes, siempre conectados. Amaba a ese hombre, y me daba cuenta más que nunca al sentirle dentro de mí y sentirme totalmente completa.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, la capacidad de pensar y sentir nada más allá de nosotros. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba gritando su nombre, con cada embestida, siguiendo el ritmo primitivo del deseo y los cuerpos necesitados el uno del otro.

Neji se apoyaba contra mi cuello, jadeando mi nombre en mi oído, ahora mordiendo, mientras aceleraba el ritmo haciéndome arañar su espalda totalmente nublada por el placer. Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo, grité su nombre alcanzando el cielo del orgasmo, al tiempo que él embestía por última vez mi cuerpo, terminando junto a mí.

Ambos caímos desfallecidos sobre el lecho, abrazados, no queriendo tener que sufrir la tortura de separarnos de nuevo, ni siquiera dos centímetros. Nos habíamos echado de menos…

Él se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y su piel con infinita dulzura. No me importaba guardar su sueño, con tenerle cerca bastaba.

No quería tener que sepárame de él. Nunca…


End file.
